Behind Closed Doors
by DreamingOfOceans
Summary: Emi Tamura finally returns to Japan after living in France for so long and finds out some of the people she used to know are now a part of a Host Club. Old friendships are reunited and new ones are made, but will the group be able to continue being friends when there are so many things trying to pull them apart?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Host Club!

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Host Club!**

"These outfits seemed a lot more flattering when I was younger." I said, examining the pale yellow Ouran Academy uniform I was expected to wear.

"Well, I don't think Ouran has a strict dress code. I heard that they were actually letting a commoner honor student attend this year." One of my maids, Akita, said with a smirk. "A commoner at Ouran...can you believe that?" I frowned at her comment. Akita definitely wasn't one of my favorite maids. And I have never had anything against commoners, and it bothers me when people makes fun of them.

"Akita, can you go get Mio for me? You can take your break now," I said with edge to my voice. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth for a minute, but then closed it. I could tell that she hated it when someone asked for her older sister Mio instead of her, but I was tired of listening to her insult others.

"Very well, Miss Tamura." She bowed and left the room. I faced mannequin that had the uniform on it and turned it towards the mirror beside me.

_Ugh...yellow is definitely not my color..._

I pushed my light blonde wavy hair out of my bright blue eyes and smiled at myself in the mirror. My smile faded after a few minutes and I shook the bad memories out of my head and focused my attention back onto the mannequin.

There was a light knock on the door and my favorite maid, Mio, walked in carrying a tray of hot chocolate.

"Good evening Miss Tamura! Are you ready for school tomorrow?" She said in her soft but cheerful voice.

"Not exactly...I need help making a uniform." Her eyes lit up instantly. Sewing was Mio's favorite thing to do.

"Oh! Of course! What were you thinking?" She asked, setting the tray down and getting her sewing supplies out of her desk drawer.

"I was thinking something along the lines of the male's uniform, but more feminine." I replied, taking the Ouran girls uniform off the mannequin. Mio smiled.

"I think I've got an idea..." And with that, we got to work. The mini skirt was the easiest part; plain black with some ruffle at the bottom. Next was the shirt, which was a dressy button up styled shirt with a collar, and the periwinkle color like the boy's uniform. Mio sewed the Ouran crest onto the left side and made a periwinkle and black tie to match the outfit.

We put the final product onto the mannequin and smiled approvingly. I thanked Mio for her help and fell asleep quickly afterwards, excited for my first day back at Ouran.

* * *

The heels on my shoes clicked as I walked down one of the long Ouran hallways looking for my Homeroom class.

_I should have visited earlier so I actually knew where I was going..._

I looked back down at my schedule and map and found that my Homeroom class was right ahead. I got to the door, opened it slowly and walked in. Everyone's eyes suddenly shifted to me, and I awkwardly walked over to the teacher's desk, but she was too busy working on something that she didn't notice me walk in.

I put my hand down on her desk. No answer. I cleared my throat. No answer.

Finally, I said a quick "excuse me?" And she looked up, startled.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said quickly, then she stopped and squinted her eyes at me. "Is that Emi Tamura?" I shifted uncomfortably, but offered a small smile.

"I haven't seen you in ages! You're all grown up!" She said, smiling really big.

"Yeah, I was gone for a while, but now I'm back!" I said.

"That's good to hear! There's an empty seat back over there by Mr. Fujioka, over there by the window." She said, pointing to a boy with untidy brown hair, glasses, and a shabby, oversized sweater. Then she focused her attention back on her work.

I readjusted my skirt and started walking down the isle to get to my seat, ignoring all the eyes following me. Fujioka picked up his bag and moved it over to make room for mine.

"Hi. I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He said with a small smile. But something about his voice sounded out of place to me. I looked up quickly to look Fujioka in the face.

_Mister Fujioka? What was the teacher talking about?_

I gave "him" a small smile.

"Emi Tamura." I said with a nod. "He" seemed to sense my confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" "He" asked.

"Why did the teacher call you mister Fujioka? I mean...it's pretty obvious your a girl." I grinned. Her eyes lit up.

"Finally somebody sees," Haruhi said with a small laugh, "I've been called mister ever since I got here."

_It probably had to do with the way she's dressed..._

"Can I ask you something?" Haruhi asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure!" I smiled.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm a commoner...everyone else pretty much ignores me." She said, looking a little upset.

"Well, I guess I'm just not everyone else." I said with a wink. She smiled.

"Thank you."

Haruhi and I became friends really quickly, and we found out that we had a lot of the same classes together too. But Haruhi changed a lot in the last few weeks, not in the way she acted, but they way she looked.

Her hair was nice and straight, she got contacts, and a Ouran uniform replaced her old sweater. A _boys_ uniform.

We were sitting in our last class of the day when the bell rang. I was going to ask Haruhi if she wanted to come over later but when I turned around she was already gone, and completely forgot her notebook on her desk. I picked it up and rushed into the hall, hoping I would be able to catch her, but there was no sign of her anywhere.

I walked over to a group of giggling girls that were standing nearby.

"Hey, have any of you seen Haruhi?" I asked.

"He's probably with the rest of the Host Club in Music Room three." One of them replied, and they all started giggling again.

"Thanks." I said quickly and walked away, searching for Music Room Three.

I finally reached a long hallway, she I saw someone standing at the end of if wearing a long black cloak with a hood covering their face.

"Um...hello?" I said. To be honest, I was a little freaked out.

"Hello..." Replied a female voice.

"Um," I started, shifting awkwardly, "can you tell me where the Host Club is?"

"Ahh...the Host Club," she replied in a creepy voice. "I'll tell you where it is, if you tell me your name..."

_Who was this freak? Was she going to curse me or something?! _

"Emi Tamura." I said quickly. The girl grabbed one side of the hood on her cloak and pulled it off revealing her short dark brown hair and brown eyes. She looked a lot like Haruhi. The girl smirked.

"I'm Ichigo Hayashi, and this is Belzeneff." She said, pulling out a cat puppet from underneath her cloak.

_What the crap?!_

"Well it's nice to meet you both, but I really need to get to the Host Club." I said, with some edge to my voice, but not a lot because I didn't want to upset her. I didn't want to get cursed or something. She smiled creepily.

"The Host Club is right behind you. I'm from the Black Magic Club, so if you ever want to join, it's right here." She said pointing at the doors behind her. "Well, have a nice day!" She said in a bright, cheery voice and skipped back into the dark room and closed the door.

_Well that was odd..._

I shook my head and grabbed both of the door handles on the door behind me and pulled them open. A bright light coming from the room flooded into the hallway and rose petals fluttered to the floor.

_Great. More weird people. _

I was still waiting for my eyes to adjust to the light when I heard a small familiar voice.

"Emi? Is that you?" The voice said. I was finally able to see the little blonde boy holding a stuffed pink bunny. He suddenly got a huge grin on his face. "It is! Look Takashi! Emi's back!"

I looked up to see Mori, Hunny's cousin.

"That's Emi Tamura?" I heard a taller blonde boy, who I recognized as Tamaki Suoh, ask a boy with black hair and glasses. I also saw twins with auburn hair, who looked awfully familiar too. And then I saw Haruhi, standing in the middle of all of them.

"Yes, I believe it is." Replied the boy with the glasses, who had to be the youngest Ootori son.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up! How do you all know Emi?" Haruhi asked, confused. I was about to explain, but the Ootori boy stepped forward.

"The Tamura family is one of the richest French-Japanese families in the area, along-side Tamaki's family. I believe that's how they know each other. And then there's Hunny-Sempi, who is Emi's cousin."

"Yeah! And since all of our families are so close, Takashi is pretty much Emi's cousin too!" Hunny said, dancing around my legs.

I smiled but then noticed the two twin boys staring at me. They stepped forward, their eyes locked on mine. It was bugging me, not remembering where I knew these boys from.

"Do you want to play the 'Which One's Hikaru' game?" They asked in unison. Then I remembered.

It was back in elementary school when I first met them. They were sitting on a bench all by themselves as the snow fell.

"Who are they?" I asked another girl.

"That's Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. But they don't like to play with anyone else." She replied, then went back to making snow angels.

I walked over to the two and introduced myself. They didn't even say hello.

"Do you want to play the 'Which One's Hikaru' game?" They asked in unison, "Don't feel bad if you get it wrong. No one has yet."

I was kind of surprised at first. I had never met these boys in my life, but I accepted the challenge anyway. I studied their faces for a little while then smiled.

"You're Hikaru," I said, pointing to the twin with his bangs parted on the left, "and you're Kaoru." I said, pointing to the one with his bangs parted to the right. They looked at me with shock. I smirked at them. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Since that day we were inseparable, until one day at the beginning of my second year in middle school.

I came home one day and my father was actually home waiting for me. He told me that my mother had been in a plane accident on her way back from France when she was visiting my grandma, and she didn't make it. He told me his job required him to go to France for a little while and I had to go with him.

I remember going to school to get my things out of my locker and Hikaru and Kaoru waiting with me until my ride came to pick me up.

"I'm coming back. I promise...I promise!" I told them, trying to hold back the tears.

It was a miracle that I was allowed to come back to Japan this year. My father and I had gotten into a lot of arguments about me coming back. I would ask every single holiday, and the answer was always no. Afterwards he would always tell me to go up and see my grandmother.

"Why? So she can just scream at me and tell me to get out?! She hates me." I would yell.

"She doesn't hate you...it's just-" my dad would start.

"It's because I look too much like Mom!" I would reply and burst into tears. "She can't stand to look at me without seeing her!"

And then it would all be over.

My father must have realized how much it was bothering me to stay here, so for my fourteenth birthday he let me move back into the Tamura Estate in Japan. Where I belonged. And now I'm back at Ouran, with the people I am meant to be with.

I snapped out of my daydream and studied the twins faces. They had changed a lot since the last time I saw them. But I had to make a decision.

"You're Hikaru," I said, pointing to the twin with his hair parted to the left, "and you're Kaoru." I said, pointing to the one with his hair parted on the right. A grin broke out on both of their faces. "I'm right, aren't I?" I smiled, reciting the exact same thing I said on the day I met them.

My focus then turned to the notebook I was holding in my hands.

"Oh! Haruhi! You left this on your desk." I said, handing it to her.

"Thanks! I completely forgot about it!" I smiled and gave her a nod.

"So, what is a Host Club anyway?" I asked curiously. Tamaki stepped forward and began to wave his arms everywhere.

"A playground for the incredibly rich and beautiful. A special place for us to entertain ladies who have way too much time on their hands." He replied with a wink.

Suddenly there was a loud moan that came from underneath a black lump that was on one of the couches.

"It looks like we have a visitor from the Black Magic Club." The Ootori boy said, pushing his glasses up with his index and middle finger.

"Nooo! Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, get those freaks out of here!" Tamaki yelled jumping behind a table.

"No way," Hikaru began.

"We're not getting cursed." Kaoru finished.

I approached the black lump, and poked it.

"Ichigo? Is that you?" I asked, still poking it. The lump quivered and started laughing.

"Hahaha! Stop it! That tickles!" Ichigo said, sitting up.

"What are you doing in here?" Tamaki shouted, still behind the table.

"I don't know." She replied, while taking out a plate with a piece of cake on it and a fork from underneath her cloak.

_She keeps cake and a fork in there? _

"Oooh! Can I have some?" Hunny squealed. Ichigo nodded, her mouth full of cake and Hunny took some and put it in his mouth.

"How is it?" Tamaki asked warily, finally joining the rest of us.

"Really good! Who made this?" Hunny asked, cake crumbs falling out of his mouth.

"I did!" Ichigo exclaimed proudly.

"Tamaki, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The Ootori boy, also known as Kyoya asked.

"That, that weird cat puppet is going to get stepped on?" He replied, pointing at the cat puppet, introduced to me as Belzeneff, who was lying on the floor by everyone's feet. Ichigo gasped, quickly swiping up the puppet and carefully placing him onto the couch next to her.

"Um no...I meant that instead of spending a lot of money to purchase sweets for the guests, we could just hire someone to make them for us." Kyoya said with a smirk. "Would you be up for that, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, as long as I get to eat some too." She replied, putting another fork-full of cake into her mouth.

"And we need someone to serve the food...Emi?" Kyoya said, turning his attention to me.

"Yeah, I don't know about that..."

"Come on, Emi! It will be fun!" Hunny said, swinging on my arms.

"Um...ok then." I agreed.

"Alright! From this day forward, you two are officially a part of the Host Club!" Tamaki exclaimed happily.

_What did I just get myself into?_

* * *

~Author's Note~

DreamingOfOceans (Kara): Thanks for reading this chapter! Please let us know what you thought about it! Also, Emi belongs to me and Ichigo belongs to XxIllogicalRazzlexX.

XxIllogicalRazzlexX (Haru): Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Starting Over!

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter 2: Starting Over!**

I had to admit, after my first week of working for the Host Club, I wish I would have never accepted their offer. But there is something keeping me from quitting...I'm just not sure what that is.

I'm not the type of person to give up on things so easily. At least, that's what I want people to think of me, and how I want to think of myself. But really, on the inside, I'm screaming to get out.

"How are you holding up?" I heard someone asking from behind me. It was Haruhi.

"Fine, I guess." I smirked. That wasn't really true though. It was my job to serve the guests their tea and coffee and anything else they wanted. But clever little Kyoya didn't mention that I was supposed to clean up everything that was spilt on the floor and tables. You'd think that for a group of rich and preppy girls that they would be really neat and careful, but instead they are really clumsy.

"Don't worry, it will get better." She said reassuringly, then was dragged back to a table by her guests.

"I hope so." I muttered to myself.

I looked around the room and spotted my little cousin, Hunny, who was shoveling cake into his mouth. I couldn't help but wonder if he ever missed martial arts, or if he still practiced it.

That's something else that people don't know about me; I know how to fight.  
When we were growing up, Hunny, Mori, and I always used to hang out together, but then they started going to the dojo to take martial arts. I wanted to go too, so I snuck in, but my father eventually found out and banned me from going back to the dojo because "proper young women do not fight".

But that didn't stop me from sneaking out every night to practice secretly. Occasionally, someone from the dojo would walk in as I was practicing and I would have to make them swear not to tell. Thankfully, no one has squealed yet.

Besides, what daddy doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Thank you ladies for coming to see us today! We'll see you tomorrow!" Tamaki announced, fluttering around the room like a ballerina. The guests filed out of the room and Tamaki shut the door behind them. Ichigo came out of the kitchen in the back and stretched, pulling off her gloves and tossing them onto a table.

"Hard day for you too?" I asked.

"Yep." She replied, followed by a yawn.

"Before you leave for the day, I was planning on having a little meeting. Could everyone stay a little while longer?" Kyoya said. The nine of us sat down on the group of couches by the window, except for Kyoya who took out seven thick magazines and plopped them on the table in front of us. They were the host picture books.

"Congratulations everyone, the purchase of the picture books have gone up fifteen percent, thanks to new guests and old guest buying multiple copies. They have even suggested for us to make Emi and Ichigo additions." Kyoya said, writing something down in his black notebook that he always carried around. I snorted.

"Oh? And what are they going to say? Meet Ichigo, she's the one who makes all the food you guys stuff your faces with. You'll love Emi, she's the one who cleans up all the crap you spill on the floor!" I said, using my sarcastic advertising voice. Kyoya cracked a smile and Ichigo started to laugh.

"If you really don't like it here, you can leave. But I think that you would be missed. The guests really seem to like you." He said, adjusting his glasses.

_Probably because I wait on them hand and foot without complaining...to their faces anyway..._

"Anyway, I just needed some input on that subject. Emi, Ichigo, you two are free to go. I still need to discuss some things with the hosts." Kyoya said, snapping his notebook shut.

"Whatever," Ichigo and I said in unison, and walked back to the small kitchen.

"Can you help me clean the counters while I clean out the stove?" She asked, holding out a washcloth.

"Yeah sure," I replied taking the wet cloth. I started wiping down the counters when I heard a small noise coming from the other side of the kitchen.

_Was she singing?_

I stopped cleaning and listened a little more closely, and sure enough, she was.

"I can't fight this feeling any longer, and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship has grown stronger, I only wish I had the strength to let it show.  
I tell myself that I can't hold out forever, I said there is no reason for my fear. 'Cause I feel so secure when we're together, you give my life direction, you make everything so clear..." She sang. I had heard this song before and knew it very well. But I had no clue what made me do what I did next.

"And even as I wander, I'll be keeping you in sight. Your a candle in the window, on a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might." I sang for her. I had never done that before in my life, sang in front of someone. I turned around and saw Ichigo staring at me with a grin on her face. And next thing I knew we went into a kick-butt duet.

"And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars forever. 'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door, baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore!"

We both kind of stood there and laughed a little. I couldn't believe this was her. The girl from the Black Magic Club who I thought was a freak, was actually pretty cool. I felt bad about judging her so quickly, so I wanted to start over. I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Emi Tamura." I said with a small smile. She looked at my hand for a second, then smiled and shook it.

"Ichigo Hayashi, but you can call me Berry." She said.

"Berry?" I asked, confused. She laughed.

"Yeah, you know, Ichigo means strawberry, so I just like for people to call me Berry."

_That's an interesting nickname..._

"Well, Berry, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I said with a wink and tossed her the washcloth. She smiled and dropped the washcloth into the sink. We both turned to leave when we came face-to-face to the rest of the Host Club.

_Oh crap. I didn't know they were standing there. Did they hear us singing?_

"Was that you two? The singing?" Tamaki asked with wide eyes.

_Well I guess that answers that question..._

"Yep! It was good wasn't it?" Berry said with a smirk.

"Yeah, actually it was." Hikaru said with a small smile.

"Maybe you could preform for the guests sometime..." Kyoya said, rubbing his chin. "But right now, we need to get ready to lock up."

The rest of the Club except for Kyoya, Berry, and I waved goodbye filed out of Music Room Three. Berry and I gathered our things and started walking down the hall to wait for our rides when Kyoya's voice stopped us.

"Make sure you bring your swim suits tomorrow and a change of clothes. Tamaki decided that he wanted to take the guest to the beach."

"The beach?" Berry and I said in unison, a little confused. Kyoya smirked.

"See you tomorrow," he said with a wave, and walked away in the opposite direction.

_Maybe this whole Host Club thing wouldn't be too bad after all._

* * *

~Authors's Note~  
Kara: This chapter is a lot shorter than the others, but the next chapters will be longer. Also, Emi is pronounced "Em-ee" and Ichigo is pronounced "Ee-chee-go" just for those who were wondering ^-^

Haru: Haha and they randomly break out in song! That song was Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon, if anyone wanted to know. And Thanks for reading this chapter and chapter three will be coming soon! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Sand and the Sea!

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter 3: The Sand and the Sea!**

I leaned against the limousine with my arms crossed and my bag flung over my shoulder. I adjusted my diamond studded sunglasses and looked out over the beach. There were girls running around everywhere in their bathing suits, lining up so they could get personal time with their host.

"You know, Emi, you could at least _try_ to have fun while your here." I heard Kaoru's voice say. I turned to see him standing a few yards away from me, holding a beach ball. "What happened to the fun, awesome Emi back in middle school?"

"_She_ was forced to grow up." I said quietly. Kaoru smirked a little.

"Growing up is for losers. C'mon!" And with that, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the beach volleyball game that was going on. I couldn't help but smile a little. Back then, I was always the one pulling the twins in new directions, trying to get them to come out of their shells. And now they were doing the same for me.

"Hey, Emi!" The girls playing the game squealed and waved.

"Hey," I replied with a smile.

"You remember how to play, right Emi?" Hikaru called from the other side of the net.

"I moved away, Hikaru, I didn't lose all memory of my childhood." I said with a wink. And then the game started. We played for about an hour when it started to get late and I was thirsty so I waved goodbye to the twins and the girls and went to find something to drink.

That's when I saw Berry lounging underneath an umbrella far away from everyone else.

"Hey, what are you doing all the way over here?" I asked. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw that it was me.

"Oh I don't know. Just wanted to get away from all the noise I guess." She said in her cheery voice. She pulled out a bottle of water for me and I sat down on top of the cooler. Berry and I talked about the randomest things ever, from perfume scents to how her cat puppet Belzeneff gets lonely when she leaves him by himself for too long.

The sun started to set and everything was peaceful until the twins and Tamaki ran by, who was holding a bucket far out in front of him.

"Those aren't rat snakes!" The twins yelled.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Tamaki whined. That's when one of the girls ran up, out of breath, and sounded like she was about to cry.

"Tamaki! It's Haruhi!" She gasped pointing up to a tall rock over by the water. Berry and I hopped up instantly and followed the girl and the boys over to the rock. The rest of the Host Club and the girls gathered at the bottom and the twins stayed behind, but Berry and I couldn't stop ourselves from following Tamaki up the rock, even though he had told us numerous times to stay back.

"We were just hanging out on the rock with Haruhi when these two perverts came and Haruhi stood up to them." I managed to hear a girl say before climbing the rest of the rock.

Sure enough when we got to the top, there were two older boys, one holding Haruhi by the shoulders, threatening to push her into the water.

"Haruhi! Daddy's here!" Tamaki yelled, charging toward her, but the boy had already let go and she started to fall into the water. Tamaki leaped off the rock and dove in after her.

"Haruhi!" Berry and I screamed in unison. The boys turned around to face us and smirked.

"Oh look, two more girls decided to join the party." One of them said.

"Are you two friends of that sissy little boy?" The other said starting to laugh. I lunged forward, grabbing the collar of his shirt with both of my hands and drug him over to the side of the rock.

"Say one more thing and I'll send you over the edge." I threatened, making him lean over the rock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm sorry ok! Just let me go!" The boy yelled.

"Ok." I shrugged and loosened my grip on his shirt. He started to fall backwards.

"No! Help me!" He screamed, starting to fall over the edge, but his foot was caught by someone else. It was Mori. He helped the boy back onto the rock and I looked up at him. He nodded with a small smile on his face and guided the two boys down off the rock.

"That one boy better watch it. He shouldn't be too surprised if all of his hair falls out tonight." Berry said with a smirk.

"What?" I asked, surprised and a little confused.

"Oh nothing! Lets go see how Haruhi is doing." She replied with a smile.

We headed down the rock to see that Kyoya had sent all the girls back to the hotel for the night and Tamaki was carrying Haruhi out of the water.

"I called a doctor." Kyoya said.

"Thank you." Tamaki replied quietly.

"I'm alright, I don't need a doctor." Haruhi mumbled and Tamaki set her down.

"What made you confront them? Don't forget you're a girl!" Tamaki shot at her, raising his voice. I snorted.

_How sexist..._

"It shouldn't matter if I'm a girl or not, I was there, I had to do something!" She snapped back at him.

_That's right Haruhi, you did the right thing._

"Whatever, but I'm not speaking to you until you admit that you were wrong!" Tamaki yelled childishly and stormed away. The rest of us stood there in silence.

"Well come on everyone. The forecast calls for rain, we better get inside." Kyoya said, and we all headed inside.

* * *

"This is an amazing dinner Hunny-Sempi!" Haruhi exclaimed, starting on her twelfth crab leg.

"Don't you think you've had enough? Give it a rest." Tamaki said, looking at the tall pile of empty crab shells that Haruhi had already been through.

"I'm sorry, I thought you weren't speaking to me." She said, putting a piece of meat in her mouth.

"Fine. I see how it is. Kyoya, will you show me to my room?" Tamaki asked, getting up from the table and walking away.

"Sure." Kyoya replied, dabbing his mouth with his napkin. "Excuse me."

He got up and left the room behind Tamaki. I sat there for a few seconds before getting up out of my seat.

"Excuse me." I said quickly and followed the other two out of the dining room. There were already gone out of sight, so I had to listen for voices. I heard a door open.

"Thanks, Kyoya. Goodnight." Tamaki's voice said. Then the door shut again. I heard footsteps, then another door open, and shut. I walked quietly down the hall, pressing my ear to each door, trying to find Tamaki's room. I finally found it, thanks to his humming, opened the door and stormed inside, shutting the door behind me.

"Emi? What are you doing?" He said quickly turning around. I probably should have knocked first because he had his shirt off, but as long as the other half was dressed, I was fine.

"What is wrong with you?!" I yelled quietly at him, not wanting to disturb anyone.

"What are you talking about?" He said, looking like he just got hit in the face.

"Oh don't try to act all innocent. You know I'm talking about Haruhi. She was doing the right thing!" I snapped.

"By going after two older boys that were probably two times taller than her?!" Tamaki whispered back hysterically.

"She's stronger than you think, she just needs practice. And she was right. _She_ was there. Those girls could have gotten really hurt and Haruhi wanted to help. You're just angry because you didn't get there in time to stop her from falling." I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"It's not that..." Tamaki said, turning to face away from me.

"Well if its not that, then it's the fact that you feel that you need to protect Haruhi all the time. You love her...I'm just trying to figure out if it is in a fatherly way or something else." He turned around and looked at me, wide-eyed.

"What? I know you Tamaki, and you would be lying to yourself if you didn't admit that you have at least some feelings for her." I said with a small smirk.

"Truth is, I'm not really sure myself quite yet." He said, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Well you better figure it out soon. Haruhi won't be around forever."

"...You're right...I should apologize. But first I need to go see if Kyoya's got anything for this sunburn. It's killing me." He said walking out of the room. Then he came back in. "Thanks Emi."

"No problem!" I grinned.

* * *

I found the others sitting in a small lounge area watching TV and plopped down on the couch beside Berry and hugged my legs.

"What did you say to him?" She asked curiously.

"Just gave him a little pep talk." I said with a small smile.

We were listening to a "fascinating" story about koala bears on the TV when it was interrupted by a loud yell.

"What the heck?" The twins said in unison.

"Was that Tama-chan?" Hunny asked sleepily. He had fallen asleep on my lap.

Soon after Kyoya walked out into lounge with a towel wrapped around his bare shoulders.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, Haruhi ran into my room when she was getting sick and afterwards I was having a discussion with her, and the lights were out, and Tamaki just happened to walk in." Kyoya said with a shrug.

"Why were the lights out?" Berry asked herself quietly. A large grin appeared slowly on the twins faces and I laughed a little.

"Do you think we should go check on them?" Kaoru asked after a few minutes had passed.

"Yeah, they've been alone for a long time." Hikaru replied.

"And it's getting scary outside. There is so much thunder and lightning!" Hunny whined.

The seven of us got up and walked down the hallway to Kyoya's room and Hikaru slowly opened the door to reveal both Tamaki and Haruhi sitting on the groud, and Haruhi had a blindfold and earmuffs on.

"There now you won't be able to see or hear a thing!" Tamaki said proudly.

"Yeah your right!" Haruhi shouted.

"You nasty pervert." Hikaru said slowly and Tamaki turned around, startled.

"No! It wasn't like that! I swear!" He pleaded. The rest of us just burst into laughter.

* * *

"Who ever knew the boss was such a pervert." Kaoru said as we all started to get into the limousine the next day.

"I'm not a pervert!" Tamaki yelled, walking down the driveway. He picked up his bags and was ready to put them in the trunk when the twins closed all the doors and ordered the drive to start the car and leave.

"Guys! Come baaaack! This isn't fair! GUYSSSS!" Tamaki whined chasing after the car as fast as he could.

"So...why were you blindfolded in the first place?" Berry asked.

"Long story." Haruhi muttered. I smiled and looked out the window of the limousine.

_Well at least they are talking to each other. For now anyway._

* * *

~Author's Note~

Kara: Sorry this took so long! I haven't had a lot of free time recently! I'll try to put up new chapters every weekend!

Haru: Please review! We've only got one so far and we want to know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: It's Always Best to Forgive!

**Behind Closed Doors  
Chapter 4: It's always best to Forgive!**

I checked the time on my alarm clock.

_Great, I'm already an hour late to school..._

I didn't want to get out of bed today. I didn't want to do anything. But I had to or Kyoya would have a cow. So I slowly got out of bed, got dressed, and did everything else I usually do in the morning. I trudged down the stairs and walked past the dining hall, completely ignoring the breakfast that was set out for me.

"Uh, Miss Tamura? Aren't you going to eat? You could have told us you weren't so we didn't have to waste food..." Akita said, picking up my plate. I ignored her and kept walking to the front doors.

"Akita! Mind your manners! And don't you remember what today is?" Mio hissed quietly at her. I opened the front door and closed it quickly so I didn't have to hear the rest.

_I wish everyone would stop talking about it..._

I got into my family's limousine and I was driven to school. I didn't say one word in the car.

Once we got to the school, I thanked the driver, flung my bag over my shoulder, and headed into the school. The hallways were completely abandoned.

_I don't even want to be here..._

* * *

~Ichigo~

"Where in the world is she?! She's an hour late!" Tamaki said, freaking out. "The guests should be here any second!" And he was right. After he said that last word, a ton of the girls flooded into the room excitedly talking to one another.

"Looks like we are just going to have to go on without her." Kyoya said, his voice sounded a little cold.

_Crap...Emi where are you?_

I walked over to the window and I noticed a white limousine pulling out of the school driveway.

_Could that be her?_

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and it flung open.

"Emi!" The girls shouted, "You're here!"

I looked over and sure enough, Emi was standing there in the doorway, but something about her just seemed..._off_...

She walked slowly through the tables and toward the back of the room, setting her bag down and then turning to look out the window.

_This just isn't like her..._

"Emi? Are you oka-" I started to say, but I was interrupted by Tamaki.

"Well it was nice for you to show up. You could have at least called first to let us know." He said, folding his arms across his chest. Emi gave him a glare that made him shut up at once.

"For your information, I wasn't planning on being this late." She said, sounding annoyed.

"Emi! We need some tea over here!" The twins said loudly in unison. She sighed and got up to get one of the teapots I had laid out for today and walked over to the table where the twins and the guests were.

"Thank you, Emi!" Kaoru said happily after she was finished pouring the tea. She just nodded and started to turn away.

"There seems to be something bothering Emi." I heard one of the girls whisper. Apparently, Emi heard her too because she frowned a little.

"Yeah, she doesn't seem herself today." Another girl whispered back. Emi huffed and went to go return the teapot to the cart. Suddenly, loud music started playing out of the middle of no where. Emi's eyes widened and she hurried over to where her bag was and rummaged through it, pulling out her cell phone.

The whole room was silent, and Emi turned a light shade of pink and answered the phone.

"Hello? Hello?! Dad?" She said, her face brightening up a little. But out of no where, Kyoya swooped in and snatched her phone from her. She looked up at him shocked.

"Emi, you know the rules. No cell phones while the guests are here. It's rude." He said in a monotone voice.

"Kyoya, wait, you don't understand! It's important! Plea-!" He pressed the button to end the call.

"I'm sure it can wait." He said calmly. Emi stared up at him, still with that shocked expression on her face. Her bottom lip trembled a bit, like she was trying to hold back tears. The whole room was still silent, every pair of eyes were on the two of them.

"Oh no..." Hunny whispered, who was standing only a couple feet away from me.

_Oh no?_

"You idiot!" Emi screamed hysterically. It was Kyoya's turn to be surprised. He took a step back away from her. "You rotten, selfish, stupid, idiot!" Tears began to fall from her eyes.

_What was going on?_

"I hate you!" She yelled, prying her cell phone out of Kyoya's grip and running into the back room, slamming the door behind her.

Everyone sat in shock.

"Um, I'm sorry to cut this time short, but it looks like we have some business to take care of. Sorry about that." Tamaki said, standing up and speaking to the guests. They all nodded and left, whispering to each other.

Once the last of the girls left, Tamaki shut the door and came up to join the rest of us. Kyoya stood there, motionless.

"I wonder what that was all about..." Haruhi said, scratching the back of her neck.

"Yeah I wonder too." I said.

"That was probably Emi's father..." Hunny said quietly. Mori hummed in agreement.

"Her father?" Kaoru asked, confused.

"Yeah...Emi doesn't hear much from him anymore. He lives in France right now, and is really busy. And..." Hunny stopped, looking down at Usa-chan.

"What is it Hunny-Sempi?" Tamaki asked, confused.

"Well...if I remember right...today is the day Emi's mom died in the plane crash."

Kyoya looked up suddenly, with wide eyes.

"Wait...Emi's mom is...dead?" Haruhi asked, surprised. I was surprised too.

_Why didn't she ever tell me about this?_

"Mhm...her dad was probably calling to check and see how she's doing. That's why she answered the phone so quickly without thinking. It's really hard to call him back since he is so busy." Hunny said quietly.

All eyes kind of flashed to Kyoya. He let out sort of a jagged sigh, then turned and opened the doors to the back room. We all followed him inside.

* * *

~Emi~

I sat on a couch in the back room, tears streaming down my face, trying to get a hold of my dad. I had dialed his number over ten times and he still didn't pick up.

_I made such a scene back there...I probably looked stupid..._

"Emi?" I heard Kyoya's voice say. I looked up and saw him and the rest of the Host Club standing behind him.

"What do you want?" I said in a low voice.

"I...I'm sorry...I didn't know that...was your father..." He said slowly with a pained expression on his face.

"Well it's a little to late now, isn't it?" I said stubbornly.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" He asked quietly. I smirked.

"You just don't understand..."

"Well, you still should have told us..."

"Why? So you can feel sorry for me?" I said, anger rising up in me. "You don't understand...you don't understand how horrible it is, going home every day and being alone all the time. I'm sick of it!" I yelled, tears beginning to fall again. It was silent for a while.

"You're right. I don't understand." He said. I smirked a little. "But you aren't alone. You have us now. We...we're your family."

I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile. Then I ran forward, giving him a hug. He was surprised at first but then he smiled.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry for flipping out on you. And calling you a rotten, selfish, stupid idiot." I mumbled and he snorted a little.

"Ohhhh this is so touching!" Tamaki said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Group hug!" Then everyone came forward, hugging one another.

"So what happens now?" Hikaru asked.

"I say we all go to the beach to celebrate our friendship!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"No!" The rest of us yelled at him.

"I think we all agree that the beach was not a very good idea." Berry said with a smirk.

"I thought it was enjoyable." Tamaki muttered.

"How? Haruhi got pushed off a rock," Hikaru started.

"Then you two fought," Kaoru said.

"Then she threw up," Hikaru said.

"And now we all know your a pervert." Kaoru ended.

"I'm not a pervert!" Tamaki yelled.

"Pervert, pervert! Tamaki's a pervert!" The twins sang. I laughed along with everyone else and shook my head.

_These guys are idiots...but it's okay, because they're my idiots._

* * *

~Author's Note~

Kara: Thanks for reading this chapter and I will try to get the next one up soon! It was a little short, and kind of sad, but we have some exciting things planned for future chapters!

Haru: Tamaki's a pervert :P anyway, thanks for reading and please review! We want to know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Evening!

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter 5: An Unexpected Evening!**

"So what exactly are we going to be doing?" Haruhi asked, sounding uncomfortable. Haruhi, Berry, and I stood on Berry's front step as she unlocked the door for us to go in.

"It's going to be like a spa day!" I said cheerfully, putting an arm around her shoulder. She moaned. Haruhi wasn't really the type who liked this sort of stuff. "Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

We finally got inside, laying down our school bags in the hall and heading into the living room. It wasn't long before we had bottles of nail polish, makeup, and more beauty products scattered around us. I had finished painting my last nail baby blue when my cell phone started to ring and buzz beside me. I huffed and carefully hit the green button to answer the call.

"Hello?" I said in a slightly annoyed voice. I had just done my nails and I did not want to smudge them.

"Where's Haruhi?!" A frantic voice shouted, making me jump a little. Of course, it was Tamaki.

"Why do you need to know? Are you stalking her?" Berry asked loud enough for him to hear.

"No I'm not stalking her! The boys and I just went by her house to see if she would like to come to the commoners mall with us. When we got there, no one answered the door!"

"Um...how do they know where I live?" Haruhi quietly said. I had a hunch, and it's name was Kyoya.

"I don't know Tamaki, that sounds kind of stalker-ish to me." I said, trying to sound unconvinced.

"I'm not a stalker!" He whined.

"Okay, okay. And if it will make you happy, Haruhi's with us, so calm down. We're having a girl's night." I heard him gasp a little.

"Girl's night? Oh! Can-" he started.

"No you are not invited, hence the term _girls night_."

"Fine, I see how it is. You guys just want Haruhi all to yourselves. Well have fun." And with that, he ended the call.

"He's such a drama queen." I said rolling my eyes and settings my phone off to the side.

"You mean drama _king_?" Haruhi said.

"Nope, I meant queen."

We finished giving ourselves manicures and facials and were sitting on the couch watching a movie when the was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is." Berry thought out loud, strolling over to the door and opening it. After only a second passed, the three of us knew that it was a big mistake getting up and opening the door.

There, in front of the house, stood the rest of the Host Club holding bags of chips, drinks, and random paper bags.

"I thought we said you weren't invited." Berry grumbled.

"Well I thought it would be fun for the whole Host Club to have a party, and since three of us were already in the same place, then the rest of us could join you." Tamaki said proudly.

"Your logic is messed up." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

The boys pushed their way passed Berry and into the hall and stood there with stupid grins on their faces.

"I have the whole night planned out! And a lot of games we can play!" Tamaki exclaimed, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"This could come in handy for one of the games." Hikaru said with a mischievous smile and pulled a bottle out of a bag.

"A wine bottle? What are we going to do with that?" Haruhi asked, clearly confused.

"For Spin the Bottle, duh!" Kaoru said putting an arm around Hikaru.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure how well that will work out considering the girls are outnumbered and some of us are related." I said in a monotone voice, annoyed.

"Well then we can play it for the next game! Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Tamaki said happily. He clearly didn't get my point.

"Okay, if we play, then we never have to do it again. Deal?" Berry asked holding out a hand to Tamaki. He grinned and shook her hand.

"Deal!"

Tamaki forced all of us back into the living room and made us sit in a circle on the floor. Hikaru placed the bottle carefully in the middle of the circle.

"Alright! Whose gonna go first?" Hunny asked excitedly.

"I think Haruhi should." Hikaru said with a smirk. Haruhi went pale and leaned forward to spin the bottle. It went around and around until finally stopping on...Kyoya. Tamaki looked like he had just been hit in the face and I burst out laughing. He was going to lose it. First the whole thing at the beach between Haruhi and Kyoya, whatever that was, and now they had to go into a closet alone together for seven minutes.

Haruhi and Kyoya silently got up and headed to the closet on the other side of the room. Tamaki sat there, steaming in jealousy.

"Has it been seven minutes yet?" He asked, holding his hand out so someone could hand him the timer.

"It hasn't even been a _minute_ yet, Boss." Hikaru said with a sly smile.

Tamaki continued to ask for the time multiple times before jumping up in relief when the timer rang. I knew that Haruhi and Kyoya didn't do anything, but Tamaki was still uncomfortable about the beach incident that happened weeks ago.

Haruhi and Kyoya made their way out of the closet and back to the circle with blank expressions.

"Alright! Berry you're next!" Hunny sang. Berry took a breath and then spun the bottle. It spun for a while before stopping on Hikaru.

The two of them stood up and went into the closet. The next seven minutes seemed to fly by because in no time, the timer went off and the two of them came out of the closet, Berry smirking and Hikaru with a look of terror on face.

When Berry sat down, I leaned over to her. She still seem satisfied about what happened in there.

"What did you do?" I asked with a small giggle.

"I told him that I used to have a cannibal squirrel in that closet that killed and ate a cat I used to have." She said with a smile. I looked at her with wide eyes. "It was just a joke, I've never had a cat other than Belzeneff!" She said with a wave of her hand.

"Emi's turn!" Hikaru exclaimed. His voice seemed a little off, but mine would too if I was told there was a man-eating squirrel in the closet I was standing in. I leaned forward and spun the bottle. I looked around at everyone's face while it spun. They all looked sort of bored, except for Hikaru who was watching the bottle carefully and biting his lip.

_What was his problem?_

Finally the bottle started to slow and it when it stopped, I wanted to just quit the game and go lock myself away in a different room. I stared at the bottle in horror and watched as a pair of feet stood up and started to head toward the closet.

I looked around the circle again. Haruhi, Berry, and Kaoru were trying not to laugh, Mori and Kyoya sat in silence, Hunny wasn't even paying attention, and Hikaru looked like he was about to be sick.

I sighed, stood up and walked slowly over to the closet, closing the door behind me. I stood against the wall, hopefully far away from him. It wasn't even a few seconds after I had shut the door when his voice broke the silence.

"So what do you think Haruhi and Kyoya did in here?"

"I don't know, Tamaki." I replied, sounding extremely annoyed.

"It better have not been anything weird." I snorted.

"You knew there was a chance at could happen. It's your own fault. _You're_ the one who wanted to play this game."

"Hmm...I wonder if there is a way to make Haruhi jealous." I rolled my eyes. The all of a sudden I could hear his breathing.

"Are you having a stroke or something?" I asked with a smirk, but then I was silenced as something was pushed against my mouth.

He was _kissing_ me.

My hands grabbed the front of Tamaki's shirt and pushed him back.

"What the heck Tamaki?!" I yelled, wiping my mouth with my sleeve.

Great. Now I was going to have to brush my teeth like fifty times tonight.

"What? I wanted to make her jealous." He said plainly.

"Well you could have just _told_ them! You didn't actually have to do it you perv!"

"If I would have just told them it wouldn't have been believable!"

"We're in a freaking closet! They can't see us, so they could think you were lying even if you really did kiss me!" I said angrily, grabbing the door handle and storming out.

"It hasn't been seven minutes yet!" Kaoru said holding back laughter. They could probably hear me yelling.

"We aren't playing anymore." I muttered, walking back toward the circle and not making eye contact with Tamaki. I think everyone agreed that it was time to stop. "Please excuse me while I go wash my mouth out with soap."

I walked passed everyone and started to go upstairs.

"Hey, hold on, Emi. We have to use the restroom." Kaoru said standing up and pulling Hikaru along with him.

The three of us got upstairs and I headed into the bathroom to begin brushing my teeth while the twins stayed out in the hall.

* * *

~Kaoru~

We waited out in the hall for Emi to finish brushing her teeth, but we knew it would be awhile so we decided to explore a little. We checked in each of the rooms to see what was in there, until we finally made it to the end of the hall and opened the last door. It was a really dark room, not a lot of brightness and light in it. This had to be Berry's room.

I had a feeling that Berry would literally kill us, or at least curse us, if she found out we were in her room, but it was just so interesting that we had to look around.

I went over to the other side of the room while Hikaru analyzed the desk area.

"Hey, uh, Kaoru?" I heard Hikaru ask. This was the first time I heard him speak since Emi and Tamaki went into the closet. It's killing me that I can't tell Emi that Hikaru likes her, but I wouldn't want to hurt my brother. So until he tells her on his own, I'm going to keep my mouth shut.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Remember that girl that wrote you the love letter in middle school?" His voice sounded like he was shocked.

"How could I forget?" I said with a small laugh.

"Well, I think I found the note..." We stood there in silence for a bit and then I hurried over to him gawking at the note that had been ripped in two, by us, that Hikaru was holding in his hands.

"You mean...?" I said quietly.

"What are you guys doing in here?" We heard Emi ask in a hushed tone, making us jump. "If Berry knew you were in here she'd-what's that?" She pointed to the note. Hikaru handed it to her. We watched as her bright blue eyes darted across the paper, reading through it twice.

"Who wrote this?" She asked, handing the note to me.

"Well, we found it in here. So..." Hikaru replied.

"Berry..." She said softly. Then she shook her head. "We need to get back downstairs before anyone gets suspicious. Make sure you leave that right were it was." She said nodding at the paper then walking out of the room.

_So that girl who wrote me the note was Berry. A girl that I work with and see everyday was the same girl Hikaru and I made fun of that day when she gave me the note back in middle school. I will have to make sure she never finds out that I know. _

* * *

~Emi~

It was a huge shock finding out that Berry actually wrote Kaoru a love note when we were younger. Could she still feel the same way?

I finally got to the bottom of the stairs, the twins following closely behind. The rest of the Host Club was already packed up and waiting for the twins to come down so they could get going.

"Finally, I thought that you might have fallen in!" Hunny said in a worried tone.

The boys said their goodbyes, the twins staying pretty quiet, and they started to head out the door.

"Bye Emi!" Tamaki said with a wave. I just rolled my eyes, and looked away.

"Bye Kaoru...and Hikaru!" Berry said cheerfully with a wave. Both of them gave her a small smile and nod, then hurried out the door, closing it behind them.

"Well this was an interesting night." Haruhi said after a few moments of silence.

"No kidding." I said with a smirk. Berry just stood to the side and grinned.

I feel bad about the whole situation. Kaoru knows, and she doesn't have a clue. Even though I want to tell her, I can't. Because if I did, it could hurt her. And that's the last thing I want to do.

But still, even if she does find out, it should all be fine. I hope.

* * *

~Author's Note~

Kara: Thanks for reading this chapter! Tamaki is so weird -_-" but it made things a lot more interesting! And sorry it took so long! School has started up again, and has been taking up a lot of time, but I'll try to update often!

Haru: Thanks for reading and please review! Tell us what you think! Also, we want to know out of all the Host Club boys, who do you think Emi and Berry would go best with! :D


End file.
